Forks Kindergarten
by Shiny-Vampire
Summary: What if this was all just kindergarten? Twilight!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters or twilight (bummer)**

"Have a great day, Bella," my daddy said as he gave me a kiss on the head. I flashed him a fake smile. He just laughed and patted my back, he knew me too well. I scooted myself out of the back of the police cruiser (I swear it haunts me) and landed my feet onto the pavement. The school was tiny (well everything in Forks is tiny).

I turned around and stared back at my dad as he sat in the driver's seat. He smiled at me, "It'll be fine Bells, its kindergarten not prison, and I'll pick you up after school. Love you baby," he told me as I stared at him. I gave him a very unconvincing nod and he sped down the road and off to work.

I looked around outside to see if I had a chance of running into the forest without the teachers catching me. Of course there were about a million teachers waiting out front welcoming the new students to school along with the parents that walked their kids up to the door, unlike Charlie. I hesitated before walking up the short pathway to the doors to the building.

_Here goes nothing_. I settled at a slow pace staring down at my shoes as I approached the front doors. I must've caught a loose piece of gravel and went flying towards the student in front of me. It sent us both flying down to the ground. I peeked up at the other student lying on the ground. He had a look of disgust on his flawless face. His topaz eyes sparkled as he brushed off the dirt that covered him.

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled as I started to stand up.

"You should…" he stared at me. I felt like I was melting staring into his topaz eyes. Suddenly, his eyes turned dark and had a wave of terror come over him. He looked…hungry. He got up and ran faster than I thought was humanly possible for a kindergartener.

I scanned the crowd of people looking for him, but he was no where to be seen. I let out a sigh. _What a perfect way to start the beginning of the school year. Trip into the most perfect boy I have ever seen and have him runoff like I was some kind of monster. I hope no one else saw…. _I picked myself up and straightened up. As a walked through the metal doors I tried to forget about him, but he was not the forgettable kind of person.

As soon as I walked in the door a name tag was stuck on my shirt. _Isabella Swan_. I groaned. I hate the first day of school. There were teachers lining the one long hall, looking at our name tags and then their lists, and instructing the door we were supposed to go into.

The lady looked down at me and then searched her list. While she did this I spent my time looking for the mysterious boy I _accidentally _ran into this morning. I stood on my tip-toes searching over the bobbing heads of students. No luck. I look back up at the lady that is tilting her glasses up, to get a better look at the sheets of paper in front of her

"Now sweetie,…," she started in the cute little talk that parents talk to there 3 year olds in.

"Bella," I corrected in the most annoyed voice I could conjure up for a 6 year old.

She stared back at me slightly annoyed. I smiled at her with my adorable smile. She shook her head and pointed to the first door. I slowly walked into the tiny room glancing around slowly, the ugly mixture of colors carpet on the floor, the walls filled with posters, the wooden tables placed randomly around the room, and the tiny chairs scattered around the room, there were a couple kids already in chairs talking amongst themselves, at the front of the room was an lady that looked to me like she was in her early 50's, she had light brown hair that had tons of little grey streaks, she had a smile on her face as she sat at her desk waving to the students that entered, our teacher.

I groaned, she must've heard me because she started waving like crazy to me. I groaned again. She stood up from her chair and came walking towards me with that way to perky smile on her face.

"Hi I'm Mrs. Clearwater, your teacher and you must be," she gazed down at my name tag, "Isabella. Hello and welcome to kindergarten." She said like this was supposed to be a happy place.

"Bella, I prefer Bella," I said as I have said a thousand times before.

"O I'm very sorry, _Bella_," smiling at herself for calling me the right name. _Great, the teacher is a little overconfident_, "well let's see where you are going to sit…," she started grazing around the tables. I, also, looked at the tables. _Great they also have name tags on them, how could this get any worse, _"Isabella Swan, you sit right here," she stated pointing towards a chair. I let out another small groan as a stared at the colorful name tag taped to the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll have to fix that, but it should do for now. You can just sit here and wait till the rest of the class shows up," she told me.

I gave her a slight nod and sat down, pulling my grubby backpack off and setting it on the floor in front of my feet. I put my hands in my lap twirling my fingers around, glad to be free of teachers and pesky students for once.

It wasn't even a minute later that I feel the presence of someone in front of me; I look up and see a petite girl standing in front of me. She smiles at me and I return it with a forced smile of my own.

"Hi, my name is Jessica, and your going to be my best friend, okay?" she says in an especially perky voice. _What is with all these overly excited people? _

I stare at her with an are-you-serious look on my face. She obviously isn't that good at reading body language because she is still staring at me with a smile plastered on her face. I shrug. She giggles and runs to the other side of the room to another girl with long straight blond hair. They started laughing repeatedly at something. I glanced back at the tables that were quickly filling with students.

As I waited for school to start (something I never thought I would be doing) a group of four kids walked into the classroom. They were the prettiest people I had ever seen, with their flawless pale skin and their perfect features, they looked like angels. One of them was a skinny blond who looked pissed off more than anything. Next to her was a muscular boy who looked way too big for a 7 year old. On the left was a tiny, pixy-like girl who had spiky black hair, who looked literally like she was bouncing off the walls and next to her was a taller blond boy who was completely calm-looking trying to focus really hard on something in the corner of the room.

I started to look over to the corner to see what the boy was looking at when I saw a beautiful bronze haired boy walk in past them. I was staring at him in shock and excitement, both for the same reason, he was in my class! I'm sure my mouth was hanging wide open because the group of kids started giggling.

I closed my mouth and blushed uncontrollably, but I still couldn't help myself from staring into his eyes. I guess he didn't see me because he just kept his head down, looking like he couldn't wait for this day. _Sorry to disappoint you, but this is the 1__st__ day of many that we are going to be trapped in this prison, referred to as kindergarten. _

He must have heard the other students laughing, because he quickly picked his head up and stared at them. When they didn't stop he had a look of confusion on his all-too perfect face, he turned around to face me and immediately his whole body went stiff.

Embarrassed, I turned around to face my table. I could hear him yelling in a voice almost too fast for a human, to the students, _friends?_. Half of them just kept laughing.

Mrs. Clearwater walked up to the students and started the whole introduction just like she did with me. _Did she memorize what she was going to say to the students, because it sounds like exactly what she said to me. _They also politely nodded and smiled at her.

Once she was done, she pointed out various spots in the room where they were assigned to sit. The short one was assigned to sit right next to me. _Great._ She practically leaped all the way from the door to the seat right next to me. She gave me a huge smile that reached up to her eyes. I smiled back, not nearly as big though.

"Hi, my name is Alice, and it looks like were roomies!" she said merrily.

A little frightened I replied, "Umm…this is kindergarten. I don't think we live here." After I finished, I thought maybe I would had come off as grouchy. True, I was, but this was the first day of school and I didn't want to be friendless all year.

She only giggled and exclaimed, "I know silly, but look," she said pointing the gap between our two chairs, "we sit right next to each other!" she practically screamed.

By then, many students had arrived and a few more had joined, Alice and me at our table. Two boys, whose name tags said that their names were Mike and James. I think they were having a staring contest but I wasn't sure.

I looked around the room hoping for a quick glance at the mysterious boy. Unfortunately, he was sitting on the other side of the room staring down at his lap, still looking tense. I sighed. _There goes my chance of ever talking to him._

Looking to my left where Alice was sitting, I remembered that _I _hadn't properly introduced myself. As I began to say the whole "Hi I'm Bella" stuff, the teacher started talking.

"Since it's the first day of school and all, I wanted all of you to just relax so, I say we have some fun!" she said excitedly, "first, I have some questions that you can ask all your table members, so you can get to know each other a little better, so you can be on the fast track to making some new friends!" _Great, just what I need._

Mrs. Clearwater then began to give us examples of what kind of questions to ask. You know those simple ones like, "What's your favorite color?".

She then started walking around making sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to.

Alice turned towards me, almost starting to ask me a question. Then, a look of confusion flew over her face. She immediately looked down towards the name tag on my shirt. She relaxed and raised her eyebrow. I was scared.

"So Isabella…,"


	2. Chapter 2

**discliamer: I own nothing! twilight and all the characters belong to stephenie meyer**

My first day went by slowly, painstakingly slowly. Every second that I had to sit in the cramped classroom with my "classmates" felt like hours. I was counting down the hours till school was over.

I sat with my "new best friend" Jessica at lunch. Everyone was new here so it was quite hectic finding places to sit, even though the lunchroom (and the student population) was small.

She introduced my to some of her friends that she had met through daycare. I'm bad with names and quickly forgot all of them. They seemed nice, but I didn't really feel like I really fit in.

While she chatted with her friends, I had my eyes staring across the small lunchroom. There sat Alice, with her friends and _him_.

Jessica must've noticed my staring because she casually leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Never seen him before, but he's going to be my boyfriend," she smiled and turned back to her friends.

One of Jessica's friends, Angela, looked at me and said, "Don't listen to Jessica. She doesn't know what she's saying." I managed a small smile towards her and nodded my head. She returned my smile and we went back to staring down at out lunch and eating.

For the rest of the day, we did "fun" games. I didn't particularly like any of them, but other kids seemed to enjoy them. Also, Alice never came back to school and neither did the rest of her friends. I was lonely sitting there with the two boys.

When school was over, Mrs. Clearwater showed each of us what doors to exit out of, where to go, and which bus to go on.

I guess when my dad said "pick me up after school" he didn't actually mean it because he told my teacher that I would be going on the bus. I sighed and followed the rest of the kids that were getting on bus B. Me being the slow and clumsy person that I am, quickly fell behind the rest of the crowd.

Once I exited the school, I had to run to the bus because the doors were closing and it was getting ready to leave. The bus driver opened the doors back up. I smiled and mumbled a quick thank you before looking for a place to sit.

Most of the seats were already filled with lots of chatty students gushing over there first day of school. I walked down the aisle looking for an empty place to sit, but every place to sit was full.

I looked over the top of the seats and saw an empty seat in the back row. I quickly walked down the aisle staring at my feet carefully trying not to trip over my own feet. When I got to the empty seat I went to put my backpack on the floor when I saw that one side of the seat was already occupied. It was occupied by _him. _

I immediately went stiff and so did he. He looked at me and then gazing around the rest of the bus, I don't know why though. I looked around to. There were no other seats. He was looking for another place for me to sit.

When he finally realized this was the last seat on the bus he moved his books off the other side of the seat and set them carefully on his lap. I dropped my backpack on the floor in front of my legs and scooted onto the smelly bus seats.

I looked up at him and he was staring out the window with a tight grip on the seat. His face was tight and he was scrunched up right next to the side of the bus, the farthest place away from me.

I was shocked that he could hate me already. Did I do anything wrong? I didn't think so. I mumbled a really quick sorry, not even loud enough for him to hear me, or so I thought. He flinched, but still didn't turn around to face me.

During the bus ride, I tried to stay calm, but he was surrounding all my thoughts. I hadn't even spoke to him, well I sort of had but I wouldn't really count these two encounters as conversations, more like coincidental accidents were we (or just one of us) mumbled a few words.

The old bus halted to a slow stop in front of my house. I stole one quick glance back at _him, _but his grip on the seat was as tight as ever and he was still staring out of the window. I sighed and rushed up to the front of the bus. Before I could catch my balance, I was once again flying toward the dirty floor of the bus and before I realized it, I was on my knees. I looked up to see a small pale foot sticking out of one of the seats. A boy was sitting there with a smirk on his face. The whole front of the bus was laughing… at me. I quickly brushed myself off, thanked the bus driver, and climbed down the gigantic steps of the bus.

I took one last look down the long bus and I would've sworn I saw a small pale face staring at me.

"Bella, how was your first day of school?" Charlie asked me while stuffing another egg roll into his mouth. We never cooked and usually settled on Chinese take-out.

"Fine," I murmured from across the table.

"Meet anyone new?" Charlie continued to try and make small talk.

I nodded, "a few people."

"Well that's good, I'm going to watch the game, and you need to get ready for bed."

I nodded, and headed up the stairs excited for tomorrow. _You're not supposed to be excited for school are you?_ No, I don't think so. Were normal people like Jessica excited for school? What about Alice? What about me? I kept telling myself the answer was no but it was a lie.

I sighed and crawled into bed. I slowly fell asleep with the face of a pretty boy in my head.

As soon as I walked into the classroom I was greeted by Alice who had a huge smile on her face. Before I could manage a simple hello, she was pushing me to our table.

"Sit," she ordered. I obeyed. She just smiled and crawled up on her chair. With her size it was amazing she could see above the t able. Mike and James were already seated, but James kept poking Mike and laughing. Poor Mike looked like he was about to cry.

I looked back to where Alice was sitting, but before I could say anything Mrs. Clearwater explained today's activities. It sounded like we were supposed to be doing inspirational finger painting. _Since when is finger painting ever inspirational! _

Too soon, each table was loaded with finger paints of every color and every one had there own piece of paper. I groaned.

"Do you have something against finger painting Bella?" Alice said questionably.

I looked at her. "Not really… I guess it's okay…," I forced out. Alice just laughed.

I started thinking about what I was going to paint but ended up staring at _him _instead of my piece of paper.

"_Hi I'm Bella," I told him._

"_Hello, Bella, your very pretty," he replied._

_I looked down and blushed._

"_Do you want to eat lunch with me today?" he asked._

_I smiled, "Sure."_

_He smiled back and led me outside._

"_You sit out here?" I asked. It was the field. I looked around it, and it was empty. I frowned. Where was Alice?? That's when I saw four crouched figures sitting at the edge of the field. Their mouths were wide open, almost in a smile, but they had…fangs._

"_Welcome …lunch," he looked at me and crouched down like the rest of them. He… he was a vampire! He sprang towards me._

I quickly snapped back into reality. I looked around to see if anyone had noticed me. _Pheww._ No one seemed to have seen me. I stared down at my paper which was still empty. I was surprised. _Of course it's empty you've been daydreaming the whole time. _

I looked towards Alice's painting to see it was the sun sitting on the cloud. It was magnificent. She was like a finger painting artist! It made me kind of sad looking down at my blank paper. I saw that Mike's paper was filled with a mess of colors. I tilted my head and squinted my eyes to see if there was some kind of abstract image within it. Nope.

Alice was also looking at Mike's painting. "That's a nice hippo, Mike," Alice said kindly.

"It's a flower," Mike said with a frown on his face, "and it's for Bella."

I looked down at my paper really fast, pretending I hadn't noticed. Alice looked towards me with her hand over her mouth holding back a giggle. I looked at her and stuck my tongue out at her, which just made her laugh even harder.

I looked around trying to distract myself from Alice's constant giggling. I looked towards James' painting. It was fangs that were covered with… blood? It looked kind of gruesome. I shivered.

Mrs. Clearwater finally called for lunch time and students ran out of the classroom screaming just for the fun of it. I started to walk out of the classroom when a firm hold grabbed my small arm. I didn't even have time to notice how cold the hand was because it hurt! I looked to see it was Alice. _Since when is something so small so…strong. _She was dragging me over to the table where _he _sat along with Jessica and a few others of Alice's "friends." _Oh No!_ I threw my heels down trying to make her stop dragging me but her grip just tightened until she had dragged me all the way to where _he_ sat.

Once we had arrived at her destination she let go of me. I rubbed my arm where her tiny hand had just been mouthing the word "oww."

"Silly Bella," Alice rolled her eyes. "Well anyways I want you to meet my brother, Edward."

Her BROTHER?? _He_ I mean Edward, was her brother!?

I quickly looked between them to try and see the resemblance but the only thing they seemed to have in common was their pale features and their golden eyes.

Alice must've noticed me looking at them both.

"Were adopted," she quickly threw in. I nodded, but didn't know what to do. I didn't want to just stand there like an idiot but was I supposed to shake his hand or say hi.

I opted for the simply "hello" and a quick wave, but he just stared at me. I quickly averted my eyes and looked towards Alice, but she had a grumpy expression on her face as she stared at Edward.

"Umm well I have to go eat…," I quickly mumbled and headed out the door. I turned around to see that Alice was yelling at Edward. I slipped out of the classroom and walked into the cafeteria. I saw Jessica and she waved me over. I stumbled over to the table her and her friends occupied and took a seat next to Angela.

We made small talk and laughed over some crazy finger painting pictures we had seen.

"Did you see Lauren's? It was a mess of poo colors, she called it like a moose or something," I laughed and we continued talking for the remainder of lunch.

Way too soon I was forced to drag myself back to the classroom. As soon as I reached my table, I was getting drowned with apologizes from Alice.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! Edward's in a bad mood! Don't take it personally! He's just like that he's not very nice! I'm so sorry Bella!!" Alice said while giving me a hug.

"Alice I'm fine," I told her trying to push her off of me.

"O good!" she said while sending death stares at Edward.

We sat back down at our small table continuing to glance at all the "inspirational" finger painting pictures. That's when I noticed a masterpiece finger painting project sitting up on the board. I gasped. It was the kind of picture that is hung in the wall of an art gallery not done by a six year old.

It was just so… beautiful, I had to see who did it, and curiosity got the best of me.

Before the rest of the class came in, I decided to take a peak at the bottom of the paper where each student had been instructed to put there name. I slipped out of my chair and casually walked up to the board.

In the right bottom corner of the paper was the name:

Edward


End file.
